custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Igniters
The Toa Igniters were a group of Toa led by Jovan which protected Nukaku Nui from danger. They also were the first to reach the Kanohi Ignika. History The Toa Igniters were first assembled when the Turaga were threatened by the Suvika. Eleven of the Toa were called to an island known as Muso Nui to fight against the Fire Vulture. After a six week-long battle, in which half of Po-Metru was destroyed, Dozak and Vhikana managed to encase the Fire Vulture in a cage of electrical Ice. It was then given to Lesovikk who had plans for it. Despite being given the option to return to their homeland, the 12 Toa remained to protect Muso Nui. Following this, they were trained there in combat by a Toa of Fire named Rellaj. They were then sent to Ceva Nui, where they defended the Matoran that work there. While there, they had to fight off beings known as the RoboRiders that began attacking the Matoran there. After the Matoran left, the Toa Igniters then returned to their homeland of Muso Nui for a while. They later on received a call from Rellaj to return to Ceva Nui due to recent Manas attacks. The Toa Igniters returned and trained alongside another Toa Team led by a Toa of Plasma named Nerkah. Eventually they met the Toa of Air known as Sizzix on the team and he began a fallout with Vhikana and Ronok (mainly because of their carefree attitudes). They two teams eventually defeated the Manas and returned to their homelands although Ahodan warned that nothing good would ever come out of the Toa of Air from the Toa Team. At some point and time they met Lesovikk and became friends with him. Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, the Toa Igniters traveled to the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. The team successfully battled the various guards and traps in the chamber, including Umbra, and retrieved the Mask of Life, which they then brought to Karda Nui to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of Voton, the remaining members of the team returned it to the Chamber of Life. Turaga After the Toa returned the Ignika, many were transformed into Turaga excluding Dozak, Ronok, Roton, and Ahodan (Orion was killed by the Brotherhood for the Olmak), and Jovan stayed behind to take leadership of the village of Voya Nui and watch over the mask. As a Turaga, Jovan educated the Matoran of Voya Nui about their history, and the history of the Matoran Universe, through storytelling. During the Great Cataclysm, when the landmass containing Voya Nui broke off the continent and rocketed to the surface of Aqua Magna, Jovan was killed in the upheaval. Revival While the Toa Mahri were in Mahri Nui, Ahodan and Dozak stumbled upon the Mask of Revival. Using it they were able to revive Jovan, Voton, and Orion all as Toa. The remaining members also ironically became Toa again using the Mask of Reversing now back in action, the Toa Igniters were overjoyed to be together. Thier happiness was cut short when a Toa named Galdak came to them and informed them of a mission to find a Toa of Shadows named Gorm. They manage to succeed and found him on an island named Xeas. Their next assignment was to go to Ceva Nui and rescue the Matoran from the Shadow Lords that were attacking them there. Arriving there, they were immediately drawn into battle with the Shadow Lords and forced them to retreat. After that, Jovan suggested that they split up. Ahodan, Vhikana, Ronok, Pomaku, and Manata stayed with the Matoran on Ceva Nui while Jovan, Takulo, Dozak, Ramses, and Voton journeyed to an island known as Plaque tooth Island searching for the Mask of Upgrading. In the sky of Ceva Nui, the Ahodan, Manata, Vhikana, Ronok, and Pomaku fought with five of the Shadow Lords: Destruction, Rager, Killer, Violence, and Death. They were soon joined by the Toa Vahi, which was the result of the Mask of Time crafting itself thanks to Ignika giving it a mind of its own. While the Shadow Lords decided to attack the last village, the five Toa Igniters infiltrated the lair of the Shadow Lords and destroyed the Shadow Krana. The fight turned in the Toa Igniters's favor though, when the Toa Vahi joined the new fight. Realizing that they were at a lost, the Shadow Lords decided to head to Plaque Tooth Island with the Toa Igniters in hot pursuit. Meanwhile the other five Toa Igniters led by Jovan arrived on Plague Tooth Island and discovered that the frozen lakes contained a substance that instantly mutated anything it touched. They were then assaulted by five other Shadow Lords led by Despair. Known Members *Jovan- Toa Igniter of Magnetism and Leader of the Team *Ahodan- Toa Igniter of Psionics and one of the few Male Toa of Psionics *Takulo- Toa Igniter of Plantlife *Dozak- Toa Igniter of Ice *Manata- Toa Igniter of Plasma *Ramses- Toa Igniter of Gravity *Voton- Toa Igniter of Mercury *Orion- Toa Igniter of Protodermis *Vhikana- Male Toa Igniter of Lightning *Ronok- Toa Igniter of Vacuum *Pomaku- Toa Igniter of Sonics *Aozar- Toa Igniter of Light *Roton- Toa Igniter of Iron *Gorm- Toa Igniter of Energy *Ulke- Toa Igniter of Fire *Parau- Toa Igniter of Sand *Alara- Toa Igniter of Biotics *Turax- Toa Igniter of Kinetics *Votana- Toa Igniter of Void *Niame- Toa Igniter of Cement *Murkrown- Toa Igniter of Shadow Category:Toa